edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Ed, Edd, and Eddy fans!
Hello, Ed Edd n Eddy fans, this is Concernedalien11780. My history with the show is interesting, to say the least. As a kid, there were a handful of TV shows my mom would prefer I didn't watch. Somehow, Ed Edd n Eddy was the most contentious of all of the shows that my mom didn't like, even judging all of Cartoon Network by this one show for a period of time. She didn't want me watching the network until I was eight, and even then the only two shows she trusted were Teen Titans and Codename: Kids Next Door. Those two shows probably messed me up more down the road than Ed Edd n Eddy, with Teen Titans desensitizing me to violence against minors and Codename: Kids Next Door paving the way for the advertising of Aquapod-brand water bottles to make me think that adults wanted to opress kids with things that are meant to keep kids safe. OK, I'm just making excuses, no shows corrupted me as a kid (though some shows as an older teen/young adult "corrupted" me in a different way, with South Park making me think in crude curse-word combinations for a few months and The Boondock's Uncle Ruckus making me think in multiple N-word variations way more than any Caucasian individual of an upper-middle class background living in a predominantely-white-yet-still-fairly-ethnically-diverse red-county-in-a-blue-state ever should if he wants to be able to live with himself in modern America, even while not liking excessive political correctness. I know, it's shameful and I don't watch Boondocks anymore because of its cancellation, awareness of how it affects me, and not wanting to think too much about America's always-getting-better-in-some-ways-always-getting-worse-in-others racial climate. I know better than to believe everything I think.). You need to actually have a brain developed enough to understand what a show is talking about in order for it to corrupt you, as the pitiful parentheses segment above is proof of. Did my mom's fears stop me from watching the show? What do you think, really? Since when did a parent hammering the idea that a show they don't want you watching is a "bad show", bad in the parental sense rather than the quality sense, obviously, ever stop a kid from watching it? I have pretty clear memories of some of the story elements of certain episodes, mainly the holiday specials, and enjoyed Johnny and Plank's subplots more than anything. If they were the main characters, I don't think the show would be a major problem with parents, considering how their stories were pretty tame and/or wholesome. By the time I was a preteen, my mom had loosened her stance and said that I'd be allowed to watch it now if I were interested, which I wasn't. Of course, my high school graduation this past June and my decision to work in animation has made me want to join the Internet fandoms of my favorite fandoms of things I liked from my child, teen, and young adult years that I still have fond memories of or would want to become more familiar with them if I didn't know much about them but they peaked my curiousity. Most of these fandoms are for cartoons. In the case of my sister, the conditioning from my mom to stay away from shows like Ed Edd n Eddy lasted into her adulthood, even though she is interested in genuinely obscene shows that began their run after her cutoff date, In my case, such an intense crusade to keep me from watching a show is the main reason I want to watch it and be a part of its fandom (that and its fandom appears to be promising). My mom probably didn't want me watching it because of the Stylistic Suck animation, the blue and green tounges, the crude humor, the hard-on-the-ears voices, and the amorality of the Eds minus Double D. Now I know that there were probably more legitimate reasons for her to keep me from watching the show, ones that she didn't even know about. Its creator, Danny Antonucci, was an adult cartoonist before making the show, so that contributed to a heavy amount of subtle (and sometimes not-so-subtle) adult humor, such as Eddy's implied porn stash, Jimmy being ambiguously gay (which, after The Legend of Korra, Steven Universe, and ''maybe ''Gravity Falls, is no longer subtle, adult, or humor), and the very presence of the Kanker Sisters, which would not get past the censors at all if the gender roles with the Eds and the Kankers were reversed. Regardless, Ed Edd n Eddy has made many people, young and old, very happy- whether their parents liked it or not. Send me a direct message on my talk page if you want to talk about my blog post or anything Ed Edd n Eddy-related. I hope to do some good things for this wiki if I can. Thanks for letting me in, and see you on the wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts